


Amour sous verre

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, before he kissed her, more or less
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait enfin découvert où elle se cachait après avoir entendu parler d'une beauté endormie dans les bois.





	Amour sous verre

**Author's Note:**

> Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains est la propriété de Disney.

Il avait parcouru le royaume tout entier pendant des mois afin de la retrouver, celle dont il était tombé amoureux à la seconde où il l'avait vu. Il avait enfin découvert où elle se cachait après avoir entendu parler d'une beauté endormie dans les bois. Il aurait tellement souhaité que cette rumeur soit fausse, que la jeune femme qui reposait paisiblement dans ce cercueil de verre ne fut pas elle. 

Il se rapprocha lentement ne quittant pas des yeux un seul instant la cage qui la retenait prisonnière. Sept nains des animaux sauvages l'entouraient déposant des bouquets de fleurs sur le sol tout autour de la caisse.

Le prince demanda pourquoi elle était ici, pourquoi n'était-elle pas enterrée ? Un des nains, le seul du groupe qui portait des lunettes et qui semblait en être le chef lui répondit. Il lui conta que la brunette qui gisait là était la princesse Blanche-Neige, elle avait croqué dans une pomme empoisonnée sans le savoir que sa belle-mère la reine, qui s'était déguisée en vieille femme pour la tromper, lui avait offerte. Elle avait péri mais les sentiments de satisfaction et de soulagement avaient disparu dès qu'ils étaient tombés sur le corps de la jeune fille allongée sur le sol de leur demeure. Sa radieuse beauté les avait empêché de la mettre sous terre, et c'était pourquoi elle était à la surface.

Le futur roi s'avança vers le cercueil et après plusieurs minutes de réflexion l'ouvrit. Il caressa tendrement le visage de la princesse endormie pour toujours. Sa peau était si douce, si pâle, si froide, dépourvue de ses rougeurs qu'elle avait eu lors de leur rencontre, même ses lèvres si rouges auparavant avaient fané tels les pétales d'une rose. Elle était morte avant qu'il puisse l'aimer, avant qu'il puisse l'embrasser et la rendre heureuse, avant qu'il ne puisse lui avouer à quel point il la trouvait resplendissante. Elle était aussi gelée que l'hiver mais aucun été ne lui rendait sa chaleur, elle resterait éternellement glacée.


End file.
